


Не милы и очень опасны

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Рицка однажды решил что Нисей ему больше подходит по возрасту, они пошли в тату салон и набили новое имя на попе(имя должно быть пафосное с бунтарским оттенком )...»©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не милы и очень опасны

**Author's Note:**

> Весенний Loveless fest-14

Входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась – и дом наполнился смехом, топотом, шумом. Словно тот проснулся, разбуженный какофонией звуков и скинул, как толстое одеяло, уютное сонное молчание.  
Часы показывали десять минут шестого.  
Соби тяжело вздохнул: отпуская маленьких сорванцов погулять до ужина, они четко оговорили время возвращения – пять часов и ни секундой позже. Но пунктуальность этим детям была несвойственна.  
– Рицка! Нисей! – Соби выглянул в коридор. – Если куртки грязные, то несите сразу в ванную. Не вешайте обратно!  
Две склоненные ушастые головы, о чем-то увлеченно шушукающиеся в глубине стенного шкафа, одновременно обернулись на голос.  
– Что это? – обомлел Соби, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Ты про это? – Рицка потрогал карамельно-розовую заколку с клубничками, ярко блестевшую в его волосах. – Я у Юико одолжил, чтобы челка не мешала.  
Хаватари Юико Соби знал хорошо – забирая мелких из детского сада, он частенько видел ее рядом. Высоченная не по годам, она была наивнее Рицки и громогласнее Нисея. Похоже, в понедельник ему предстоит объясняться с ее матерью и возвращать заколку ревущей в три ручья розоволосовой дылде.  
Однако сейчас был вопрос поважнее.  
– Я спрашивал вот про это! – он непедагогично ткнул указательным пальцем в бледный, не тронутый загаром, лоб Рицки. Впрочем, у второго было начерчено тоже: "REDOUBTED AND SWEETLESS".  
Различались надписи лишь исполнением: у Нисея – аккуратным убористым почерком, у Рицки же размашистые строки наезжали друг на друга, но зато буква «t» красовалась на переносице ровно посередине. Что-что, а точного глазомера у Нисея было не отнять.  
Соби попытался стереть букву «n», похожую на мишень в центре Рицкиного лба, но Нисей, зашипев, перхватил его руку:  
– Это же Имя! – О проглоченном в последний момент «болван» поняли все. – Не трогай мою Жертву!  
Соби устало прикрыл глаза. Собственное детство он вспоминать не любил, методы Рицу-сенсея не одробрял, но когда на Сеймея после смерти матери свалился сначала брат, а потом и осиротевший Нисей, Соби начал понимать своего учителя.  
Уши Нисея грозно топорщились, а шерсть хвоста стояла дыбом. Рицка довольно выглядывал из-за его плеча.  
– Сеймей, – вкрадчиво позвал Соби, одновременно легко коснувшись Связи. Пусть сам разбирается. В конце концов, он же Жертва.  
Стоило недовольному Сеймею показаться на пороге, как боевой настрой ушастых воителей сдуло в мгновение ока. Нисей сник и плавно переместился за спину загрустившего Рицки. В наступившей тишине был слышен свист кипящего чайника у соседей.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Сеймей, не поднимая глаз от пухлой тетради с лекциями, – у меня зачет в понедельник, я же просил не беспокоить.  
Соби отошел молча в сторону и широким жестом предъявил две насупившиеся мордашки.  
– Рицка, – Сеймей был спокоен, как айсберг, столкнувшийся с «Титаником», – в английском языке нет слова «sweetless».  
Округлившиеся рты и хлопающие ресницы бальзамом пролились на встрепанные нервы Соби. Он мысленно зааплодировал Сеймею, невозмутимо взирающему на детей.  
– И почему у вас их два? – все так же серьезно поинтересовался Сеймей.  
– Не смогли выбрать, – пробормотал Нисей. Потом приосанился и, сверкая наглыми зелеными глазищами, гордо произнес: – а потом решили, что мы совсем не милые и очень даже грозные.  
– И так круче! – с вызовом добавил он.  
Если бы кому-нибудь в голову сейчас пришла мысль поинтересоваться мнением Соби, то он честно бы ответил, что вид растрепанной чумазой малышни мог испугать лишь облезлую соседскую кошку и, может, ее подслеповатую хозяйку. У остальных же пробудил бы только крайнюю степень умиления и острый приступ щенячьей нежности. У Соби наверняка тоже, не живи он с ними под одной крышей.  
– Круче? – переспросил Сеймей.  
– Ага, – Нисей закивал головой, – не то, что у вас. Кого напугаешь девчоночьим именем «Beloved»...  
– Ой! – спохватился Рицка и дернул Нисея за рукав.  
В воздухе повисло напряжение, предчувствие грозовых раскатов и пары подзатыльников. Соби не доставляло удовольствия наказывать детей, но если Сеймей посчитает нужным... Он хищно улыбнулся и покосился на провинившихся, вспомнив, что не далее как позавчера кто-то «случайно» насыпал в солонку сахар, а остатки рафинада обгрыз по бокам, имитируя мышей домовых обыкновенных.  
Сеймей, захлопнув тетрадь и холодно приказал:  
– Следи за своим языком, Нисей!  
– А ты мне не Жертва, чтобы командовать! – Он еще ершился, но хвост уже нервно прижимался к ногам, а в глазах плескалось опасение.  
– Ему вон… – он мотнул головой в сторону Соби, проглотил окончание и съежился под яростным взглядом Сеймея.  
– А с чего ты взял, – пугающе тихо начал тот, нависая над Нисеем, – что Рицка твоя Жертва?  
Пора было вмешаться.  
Соби, сделав шаг вперед, легко коснулся плеча Сеймея, и в эту же секунду поспешно зачастил Рицка, заглядывая брату в глаза:  
– У вас очень хорошее Имя, Сеймей, правда. Но нам нравятся именно эти. Ты же говорил, что имена заканчиваются на «ed» или «less»? Ну вот мы и выбрали и то, и другое. А еще мне Нисей бабочку нарисовал, – Рицка повернул голову, демонстрируя висок с голубой расплывчатой загогулиной, – Соби же нравятся бабочки?  
Плечо Сеймея под ладонью Соби постепенно расслабилось. Уже мягче он спросил:  
– А почему на лбу?  
– А зачем их прятать? – удивился Рицка. – Конечно, чтобы все видели, что мы Пара.  
– Мы уже все решили: будем вместе ходить в школу, вместе учиться в «Семи лунах» и сражаться, – он мечтательно зажмурился, – и как вы, будем всегда-всегда побеждать. Только целоваться не будем…  
Нисей пнул его под коленку, но было уже поздно.  
Теперь они оба – и Соби, вскинувший бровь, и Сеймей, покрывшийся алыми пятнами – молча взирали на него сверху вниз, пользуясь преимуществом в росте.  
Рицка стушевался и опустил глаза.  
Молчание затягивалось.  
– Ну-у-у, – переминаясь с ноги на ногу, неуверенно начал он, – мы как-то вниз спустились, водички попить, а вы там… ну это… перед телевизором…  
Рицка смущенно засопел, залился румянцем и замолчал.  
– Имена соединяете, – ехидно подсказал Нисей из-за его спины.  
Крепко сжимая плечо Сеймея, Соби медленно считал до десяти в попытке успокоиться. Все-таки те три месяца, пока они оформляли бумаги об опекунстве, не прошли для Нисея в приюте даром.  
– Значит так, – взглядом Сеймея можно было пробурить тоннель прямиком до Новой Зеландии, – марш мыть руки и оттирать лбы. Останетесь без сладкого на неделю и до среды выучите все синонимы к слову «sweet». С примерами.  
Мелким хватило ума не спорить. Обойдя по дуге взбешенного Сеймея, они бочком протиснулись в коридор и помчались в ванную.  
Дождавшись негромкого щелчка дверной ручки, Соби осторожно обнял Сеймея и уткнулся лицом в его шею.  
– Злишься?  
Сеймей хмыкнул, оттаивая:  
– Девчачье... Я ему напомню лет через восемь, когда оно у него проступит.  
Соби облегченно выдохнул. Похоже, гроза прошла мимо, а с тучами он как-нибудь справится.  
– А я пирог испек, с вишней, – издалека начал Соби, касаясь невесомыми поцелуями ключиц в растянутом вороте домашней футболки.  
– Ладно, но только по одному куску, – прикрыв глаза, выдохнул Сеймей, – и так, чтобы я не видел.

***  
Смывая серую пену с рук, Рицка рассматривал в зеркале свои нахмуренные брови, поникшие плечи и Нисея, прижимающегося ухом к щели между дверью и полом.  
– Как там? – с надеждой поинтересовался он, вновь намыливая ладони.  
Зеркальный Нисей тяжело вздохнул, поднялся с коленок и подошел к нему:  
– Не слышно ничего.  
– Надо будет извиниться, – решил Рицка.  
– Угу, – Нисей втиснулся рядом, отобрав мыло, – попросим прощения, может, и пронесет.  
Они по очереди мыли руки под теплой струей воды, не решаясь приступить к главному.  
– Жалко, – грустно произнес Рицка, коснувшись мокрой рукой своего лба.  
Черные буквы дрогнули и поплыли, оставляя бессмысленные кляксы.  
– Не расстраивайся, – принялся утешать его Нисей, легонько толкнув локтем в бок. – В следующий раз возьмем водостойкие маркеры и напишем там, где не будет заметно!  
– Тайное Имя для тайной Пары? – Рицка расплылся в улыбке, захихикал и брызнул водой на воодушевившегося друга.  
– Для лучшей Пары! – Нисей был серьезен, как никогда.


End file.
